


Can't control it

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [18]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Arguing, Community: hc_bingo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm fucking fine, I don't need to do anything!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Say that the next time you get a concussion! Or, maybe, next time you won't be able to say anything because you'll be dead!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Adam can see the naked fear in Ronan's eyes, and it shuts him up for a moment. Ronan's usually like a closed book - only showing a bare minimum of himself, a carefully chosen and put together facade, mostly with rage hiding it from sight like prickly thorns that will cut you if you stray too close.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Adam doesn't even dare mention the pounding ache he can feel behind his temple, a souvenir from his dad just before he left a few hours ago. It will only make things worse.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't control it

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the h/c bingo prompt head trauma, and based - pretty losely - on a prompt from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/146332735901/imagine-your-otp-being-enemies-and-getting-into-a).

Adam doesn't even remember what the fight is about - and that's strange because they've been going for almost a week. He just knows that one moment they were in different ends of Ronan's room, and now they are standing impossible close, so close he can feel Ronan's breath tickling his lips. Whatever it was was probably stupid and Adan can feel himself calm down. However, Ronan isn't.

He swears, and pushes Adam chest, gently, but like he wants to push harder.

"Ronan, stop," Adam says, not sure himself if he means the pushing or arguing, or something else entirely.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ronan growls, but Adam knows him, and he knows there's no real strength behind the sound. Ronan isn't really angry, just frustrated - and perhaps something more - but he shows it the best way he knows how: with anger.

"Just like you like not doing anything about your dad, huh?" Ronan continues, and oh yeah, that's what they were fighting about.

"I'm fucking fine, I don't need to do anything!"

"Say that the next time you get a concussion! Or, maybe, next time you won't be able to say anything because you'll be dead!"

Adam can see the naked fear in Ronan's eyes, and it shuts him up for a moment. Ronan's usually like a closed book - only showing a bare minimum of himself, a carefully chosen and put together facade, mostly with rage hiding it from sight like prickly thorns that will cut you if you stray too close.

Adam doesn't even dare mention the pounding ache he can feel behind his temple, a souvenir from his dad just before he left a few hours ago. It will only make things worse.

Ronan must have seen something in Adam's eyes, because he steps closer - however that is possible - and pushes Adam up against the wall with a hand dangerously close to wrapping around Adam's neck. It's not hard, and he knows Ronan won't hurt him, but on instinct it makes him want to fight back. It's probably what Ronan is after.

Adam's hands lashes out for something to grab hold of, but instead finds himself raking his nails down Ronan's shirtless back. He doesn't think much of it until he finds himself right up against a Ronan letting his eyes fall shut as a he lets out a clearly involuntary moan.

It sends shivers down Adam's spine.

The hand not on Adam's neck creeps up to his hair, grabbing a fistfull, almost as if on instinct. He can feel the strain of Ronan's touch on some of the strands, but then Ronan  _ pulls _ . He didn't know - never would have guessed - that he'd like it. But, the gesture pulls out a - just as involuntary as Ronan's - moan out of him, pressing past his slightly parted lips as his eyelids falls shut. It feels  _ good _ .

With speed unlike what Adam has notice from Ronan before, his other hand leaves Adam's neck to grab at his hair, pulling once again. When Adam lets out another moan, Ronan falls forward and buries his face in the crook of Adam's neck.

After just a short moment he feels something wet against his skin. He thinks it must be Ronan's tongue or lips touching him - the moaning and pulling and scratching certainly would point towards that - until he realises it's neither. It's a small lonely tear, and Adam finally understands how afraid Ronan must be. He never cries,  _ never _ .

Except he does now.

"You can die if you're not careful," Ronan says so quietly Adam barely hears him. Only the slightly bigger puff of breath against his skin made him aware Ronan might speak.

"I am careful," Adam breaths out.

He lets his hands move over the bare skin on Ronan's back, tracing the tattoo even if he can't see it, until he has circled his arms around the now almost not noticeably shaking body against his.

He doesn't know what else to do. Ronan's anger he knows how to handle, but this is so new he can only stand there holding him.

After a while something shifts in the atmosphere around them, and then he feels a new wetness against the skin just under his left ear. This time he's sure it's Ronan's lips and tongue.

The touch is soft at first, lips whispering tracks over his skin. Ronan moves them upwards to Adam's ear, taking the snib between his lips, just to in the blink of an eye change them in for his teeth. Adam lets his head fall back against the wall, and immediately Ronan moves his lips to his Adam's apple, teeth lightly scraping over his skin.

That coupled with Ronan's steadfast, gentle hair-pulling ignites something inside Adam. He’s angling his head down towards Ronan as Ronan nibbles his way up, until their lips meet. Adam can’t help but moan, arching into Ronan’s welcoming body. It's hot and sweaty, but Adam wouldn't wish it any other way.

Ronan reaches to the hem of Adam's shirt, pulls, just as Adam stumbles forward, wanting to be impossibly closer. His shirt is off in a heartbeat, Ronan following along with Adam. Fumbling, they reach the bed with a thud as the back of Ronan's knees connect with the maddress. Before Adam can push him down, Ronan spins him around and pushes him down on the bed. His hands rakes down Adam's chest and stomach before he leans down to capture Adam's lips again.

"Don't fucking do that again," Ronan murmured against his skin.

"I can't control it."

"That's the fucking point." Ronan moves away from Adam's lips, and he supports himself up on his elbows. "You need to fix that, do something about the situation."

"I can't," Adam protests, feeling desperate. "I can't just leave, I need to..."

"I can dream you something," Ronan interjects, hurried.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something..." He shakes his head. "There must be something, listen, I'll just-"

"Ronan, stop," Adam interrupts him, rejected. There's nothing Ronan can do about the situation.

Ronan sighs, a pathetic and dejected sound, broken. Adam doesn't like it, but he has no time to dwell on it, because then Ronan is rolling off him. Adam sees him going for the edge of the bed, and reaches out for him, grabbing the hem of his jeans.

"Stay?" Adam asks when Ronan turns around to look at him.

Ronan sighs again, happier this time, and rolls back and makes himself comfortable next to Adam.

Adam lets out a content breath and rests his head on Ronan's shoulder and his arm over Ronan's abdomen.

"Stay the whole night?" Adam asks, hopeful.

"Fine," Ronan sighs like it's a hardship, but Adam can feel the smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com)


End file.
